Big Time Awkward
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Kendall's ex-girlfriend comes to LA and is staying at the Palmwoods. She is also cast in Jo's tv show...can you spell awkward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own Big Time Rush…however, I do own

Jessica Turner for she is one of my characters.

Have been thinking of this story for awhile so I finally wrote it down. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The guys of Big Time Rush were in their apartment room and they were bored.

"There's nothing to do!" James exclaimed.

"Well", Kendall said, coming up with a plan, "we could go down by the pool; hang with our friends."

"Why not," Logan agreed.

Within minutes, they were down by the Palm Woods pool. They looked around for their friends.

"There are Jo and Camille over there," Logan pointed out.

As the four looked over to them, they saw that another girl was there with them.

"Who is that girl?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. But whoever she is, she's hot!" James commented.

When Kendall saw her, he felt that she looked really familiar. But he just couldn't figure it out.

"Well, let's go meet her and find out who she is," Kendall suggested.

They made their way over to the three girls.

"Hey Jo. Hey Camille," the guys said at the same time.

"Hey guys," Jo said, looking up at them.

"Hi," Camille also said to them.

"Guys, this is our new friend Je-" Jo started to introduce her, but she was interrupted.

"Wait Jo," said the new girl, "I wanna see if they remember me."

The boys just looked, and were, really confused.

"And they don't," she said. She then thought of something. "Maybe this'll jog their memories."

She stood up and walked over to an area where there was grass. She then started to do really cool gymnastics moves.

When she was done, she said, "That got me first place in the Miss Minnesota contest. You guys made fun of me for it, saying that it was "too girl" for a tomboy to be doing, but I went along with it any way.

They then remembered who she was.

"Jessica Turner?" they all shouted out, in surprise, at the same time.

_That's the end of chapter one. What do ya think so far? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

_They then remembered who she was._

"_Jessica Turner?" they all shouted out, in surprise, at the same time._

**Chapter 2**

"Now they remember me," Jessica said, smiling and walking back over to where she, Jo, and Camille were sitting.

"Jess, you look so…different. We couldn't even recognize you," James told her.

"Good different or bad different?" she asked.

"Good different," Carlos answered. "Definitely good."

Jessica used to be a full on tomboy. She had short brown hair, which was almost always in a ponytail. She felt like she would never be caught dead in a skirt or dress or heel, and was always heavily into sports; especially hockey.

Now, she was wearing a teal tank top with jean shorts with a pink belt and stylish sandals. She was also wearing make-up and jewelry, things that she also rarely wore.

"You guys know each other?" Camille asked them/

"Yeah. We were best friends back in Minnesota," Logan told her.

"Except she and Kendall were a bit more thank friends," James blurted.

Kendall glared at him, not happy that he shouted that out in front of Jo. Jessica just blushed.

"Really?" Jo asked. "You two…dated?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything major," Kendall told her.

"Yeah, and it wasn't even for that long," Jessica added, having been told that Kendall and Jo were currently together.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos questioned. "You two were crazy about each other, and the only reason you broke up after three years was because we were coming out here."

"CARLOS!" both Kendall and Jessica shouted, both turning red.

"Guys," Jo said to them, "it's cool. I didn't think that Kendall never dated before we met."

"So, we're still okay?" Kendall asked her.

"Of course."

She then stood up to leave. She kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you later, 'kay? And Jess, I'll see you at rehearsal." Jo left.

"Rehearsal?" Kendal asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I was cast in New Town High."

_End of chapter three. Please review! I honestly, don't know what New Town High is about…if anyone knows anything about it, please tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

"…_And Jess, I'll see you at rehearsal." Jo Left._

"_Rehearsal?" Kendall asked Jessica._

"_Yeah, I was cast in new Town High."_

**Chapter 3**

"Really? That's awesome! Congratulations!" were some of the things the guys exclaimed, hugging her.

"Thanks," Jessica replied, smiling. She looked down at her watch and said, "Oh, it's already 1:00. Camille and I have to go. We were gonna go shopping." The two girls got up and started to leave.

"Bye guys," Camille called back to them.

"We need to get together and catch up," Jessica told them as they left.

"Definitely," the called after her, unanimously.

When they were gone, Kendall said to his friends, "My ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend are going to be working with each other and will be seeing each other, all day, and everyday. This oughta be…interesting."

_I know, really short chapter. Am having some writers block on chapter 4. Will be posted as soon as I think of something. So…what do you think of the first 3 chappies? Tell me in a review! You know you wanna_


End file.
